


In Flight Movie

by rafan4life



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mile High Club, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafan4life/pseuds/rafan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on recent events, I've decided to switch things around and put myself (or should I say, all of us) into the spotlight.  </p>
<p>Inspired by a clever comment that a friend of mine saw on the internet. Thanks RioLebon for the inspiration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. As always, con-crit is welcome.

“This really isn’t necessary; you honestly don’t have to go to all this trouble for me.” She told him as the car was entering the airport.  
“Nonsense, love.” He picked her hand up and kissed her palm.  
“I like doing these things for you, if I’m able. Please let me.” He then smiled that closed mouth grin at her and placed her hand into his lap, but just held it there in his. He looked beautiful today, in his beige suit. But then again, she thought he always looks beautiful. The man could be in rags and would look delicious. Taste delicious too. In these recent weeks; she would “pinch” herself, not really believing how she got into this relationship with him. It was out of absolutely nowhere. Six weeks ago, you were at a charity function and met him. He had come over specifically to your table to ask you to dance. You looked around at your dining companions before realizing he was talking to you. He laughed that famous "Hehehe" laugh of his before reaching out for your hands. He guided you out to the floor, everyone's eyes on the two of you. Before you realized it, he was asking for your mobile number. It had been a whirlwind two months, with dinners and dates. You both had been trying to keep things very low key, so the paparazzi didn’t catch you and him together. But those pictures came out yesterday, the ones on the beach…effectively ruining a really romantic moment. He had put his jacket around you and you were taking pictures of yourselves and then you heard it… the distant click click click of a camera lens. He heard it first, he was far more observant at listening out for those things than you were. He had already turned around trying to spot it and you had turned your face in the same direction. Damn. You quickly turned back to the ocean, hoping they didn’t get any good pictures worth anything. But they had and now the cat was outta the bag. Shit.

“Are you ok?” He asked her, bringing her out of her daydream, with a concerned look on his face. She smiled up at him, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.  
“Its fine, Tom. I’m fine.” The smile he gave her looked as though he believed quite the opposite.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday, . I really didn’t think it would turn into that.” He looked down at their joined hands, now in her lap. He was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  
“We knew that it would eventually come out, right? You aren’t regretting getting involved with me, are you?” he looked up at her and he suddenly looked very nervous. She quickly took his face in her hands and gave him a big kiss and a beaming smile, which he returned.  
“Of course not, Tom. I am just so happy to have met you and to be sharing this time with you. If it’s too much and you decide that you need to pull away from me, I underst…mmmmfff.” He cut her off by kissing her roughly and wrapping his arms around her. The car came to a stop and the driver cleared his throat, as to not be too disruptive. He then popped the trunk to get their luggage out of the boot to hand over to the jet crew, leaving the lovebirds in the backseat for a moment for some privacy.  
“Are you sure that you want to come back to New York with me? I know that you could be seeing some friends in LA or something related to work…” He cupped her face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.  
“Of course I do. We didn’t get to go out as much last month as we wanted and there’s this place that I want to take you do so badly.” He kissed her once and got out of the car and came around the got the door for her. He leaned down and reached in for her hand.  
“You’re going to stay with me this time, right?” She looked up at him questioning.  
“Darling, I was going to get a hotel room. But if you want me..”  
“Oh I want you, sir. Very badly. Right now.” He blushed; looking around at the driver who was a way’s off and probably didn’t hear her.  
“Ok, . I’m just going to settle the driver. Go over to the stairs and wait for me there, ok?” He kissed the back of her hand and she walked over to the plane, following his instructions. He joined her there in a moment and took her hand to steady her on the stairs. She was quite thankful, considering the wind and her skirt was blowing up a little bit. Dammit, why did I wear this thing?!? You know why, the little voice in her head answered. Because he told you that he loves your long legs. Praying the paparazzi wasn’t around and if they were, that they didn’t get a lovely shot of her ass, she climbed the stairs with him and once at the top, he placed his hand at the small of her back leading her into the cabin.  
“We’ll be ready to go Mr. Hiddleston in about 5 minutes. They’re doing the pre-flight checklist and everything is checking out fine.”  
“Thank you very much, Christina. We’ll get ourselves seated. Thank you.” She smiled back and him and smiled and nodded at you and walked off to the front of the plane. He led her down the aisle to the back of the plane and sat them down on one of the two loveseats in the back of the plane. He gestured to the back of the plane.  
“The door on the left is the facilities and the door in the middle…” he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
“is the very tiny bedroom. Which I’ve only ever used for sleeping.” He gave her that face then. The one she could never believe and was still amazed by. He wanted her. He wanted her as must as she wanted him. She reached out for his neck and pulled him closer for a soft, sweet kiss and whispered.  
“Well then. We’ll have to change that, won’t we?” She licked his mouth and he groaned. He looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. He then took her hand and palmed himself with it, rubbing his cock. He took his hand off hers and she kept it there, going slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the loveseat. He turned back to look at her and she could see that his pupils were blown wide and could hardly see any of the gorgeous blue color.  
“If I can wait that long, actually. I can’t wait to make that skirt of yours a belt, the second the tires come off the runway.” 

 

Should I go for a chapter two?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LK Fiction copyright 2016


End file.
